tattoosfandomcom-20200214-history
Tattoos in Japan
Between 1603 - 1868, Japanese tattooing, called irezumi, was only practiced by the Ukiyo-e ("floating world" culture). Generally firemen, manual workers and prostitutes wore tattoos which communicated their status. Between 1720 - 1870, criminals were tattooed as a visible mark of punishment, replacing the act of having the ears and nose removed. A criminal would often receive a single ring on their arm for each crime committed which easily conveyed their criminality. This practice was eventually abolished by the Meiji government, who banned the art of tattooing altogether, viewing it as barbaric and unrespectable. This subsequently forced a subculture of criminals and outcasts, many of whom were the old samurai warriors ("ronin"; masterless). These people had no place in "decent society" and were frowned upon, kept separate and simply could not integrate into mainstream society because of their visible tattoos. This forced them into criminal activities which ultimately formed the roots for the modern Japanese mafia - Yakuza - for which tattoos in Japan have almost become synonymous. Edo Japan Until the Edo period (1600–1868 AD), the role of tattoos in Japanese society fluctuated. Tattooed marks were still used as punishment, but minor fads for decorative tattoos—some featuring designs that would be completed only when lovers' hands were joined—also came and went. It was in the Edo period, however, that Japanese decorative tattooing began to develop into the advanced art form it is today. The impetus for the development of the tattoo deranged from the art of woodblock printing and the release of the popular Chinese novel Suikoden, a tale of rebel courage and masculine bravery illustrated with lavish woodblock prints showing men in heroic scenes; their bodies decorated with dragons and other mythical beasts, flowers, ferocious tigers and religious images. The novel was an immediate success, and demand for the type of tattoos seen in its illustrations was simultaneous. Woodblock artists then took to tattooing. They used many of the same tools for imprinting designs in human flesh as they did to create their woodblock prints, including chisels, gouges, and most importantly, unique ink known as Nara ink or Nara black, that's infamous for turning blue-green under the skin. There is academic debate over who wore these elaborate tattoos. Some scholars say that it was the lower classes who wore such tattoos. Others claim that wealthy merchants, barred by law from flaunting their wealth, wore expensive irezumi under their clothes. It is known for certain that irezumi became associated with firemen, dashing figures of bravery and roguish sex-appeal who wore them as a form of spiritual protection.. Modern Japan At the beginning of the Meiji period, the Japanese government, wanting to protect its image and make a good impression on the West, outlawed tattoos, and irezumi took on connotations of criminality. Nevertheless, fascinated foreigners went to Japan seeking the skills of tattoo artists, and traditional tattooing continued underground. Tattooing was legalized by the occupation forces in 1945, but has retained its image of criminality. For many years, traditional Japanese tattoos were associated with the yakuza, Japan's notorious mafia, and many businesses in Japan (such as public baths, fitness centers and hot springs) still ban customers with tattoos. Tattooing and other forms of body decoration and body modification, as in much of the western world, are gaining in popularity in Japan. However, Japanese young people who choose to get tattooed are most often choosing "one point" designs—small designs that can be completed in one sitting—usually in the American or tribal styles. More recently, Sanskrit Siddham script tattoos are becoming more fashionable. Traditional irezumi is still done by specialist tattooists, but it is painful, time-consuming and expensive; a typical traditional body suit (covering the arms, back, upper legs and chest, but leaving an untattooed space down the center of the body) can take one to five years of weekly visits to complete and cost in excess of US$30,000. Irezumi The prospective tattoo must first find a traditional tattoo artist. This in itself can be a daunting task (though it has been made easier by advent of the Internet) because such artists are often surprisingly secretive, and introductions are frequently made by word of mouth only. A traditional tattoo artist trains for many years under a master. He (for they are nearly exclusively male) will sometimes live in the master's house. He may spend years cleaning the studio, observing, practicing on his own flesh, making the needles and other tools required, mixing inks, and painstakingly copying designs from the master's book before he is allowed to tattoo clients. He must master all the intricate skills—unique styles of shading, the techniques used for tattooing by hand—required to create the tattoos his clients will request. He will usually be given a tattoo name by his master, most often incorporating the word "hori" (to engrave) and a syllable derived from the master's own name or some other significant word. In some cases, the apprentice will take the master's name, and will become The Second or Third (and so on). After an initial consultation during which the client will discuss with the tattooist the designs he (again, clients are most frequently male; though women do wear traditional irezumi, they are most often the wives or girlfriends of tattoo artists) is interested in, and work begins with the tattooing of the outline. This will usually be done in one sitting, often freehand (without the use of a stencil), which may require several hours to complete. When the outline is complete, the shading and colouring is done in weekly visits, whenever the client has money to spare. When the tattoo is finished, the artist will "sign" his name in a space reserved for that purpose, most often somewhere on the back. Wearers of traditional tattoos can often afford little else. They frequently keep their art secret, as tattoos are still seen as a sign of criminality in Japan, particularly by older people and in the work place. Ironically, many yakuza and other criminals themselves avoid tattoos for this very reason. 600px Read More Tattoo Symbolism Category:Tattoos by culture Category:Tattoos by region Category:Tattoos by country